Riderman Again
by Ominae
Summary: Yuki Joji, aka Riderman, safely leaves Tahiti with a wounded Interpol officer named Annrietta Birkin in tow. The ex-Destron scientist and Kamen Rider contemplates on the future of the next battle.


Kamen Rider: Riderman Again

By: Ominae

Rating: K

NOTE:

All characters of Kamen Rider and Kamen Rider SPIRITS are under the copyright of Shotaro Ishinomori and Kenichi Muraeda.

Summary:

Yuki Joji, aka Riderman, safely leaves Tahiti with a wounded Interpol officer named Annrietta Birkin in tow. The ex-Destron scientist and Kamen Rider contemplates on the future of the next battle.

* * *

Passenger Compartment, de Havilland Canada DHC-2 Beaver, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean

* * *

Riderman, whose civilian identity is Yuki Joji, was seated in an Interpol-manned de Haviland DHC-2 Beaver seaplane with his damaged helmet on. Seated next to him was a blonde woman whose name was Annrietta Birkin, who previously had a stab wound near her stomach when a crab kaijin in the form of ex-Destron officer Marshal Yoroi had wounded her earlier in the morning.

_When you betrayed Destron and began your atonement... Your...second...name_

Annrietta's sudden change of attitude towards Riderman had given the former amnesiac man a chance to fight to save lives again after Marshal Yoroi had stabbed Annrietta while she was trying to bring Yuki's Riderman helmet to him. Her near death brought out the courage and the suppressed memories of Yuki's second identity as Riderman to defeat the former Destron officer for good.

_My name..._ Riderman tried to relax on his seat. _is Riderman. _

"What...happened?"

Riderman turned his head around to see Annrietta struggle a bit in her seat, holding the area where she had been stabbed.

"You were lucky, Ms. Birkin." Riderman grinned.

Annrietta was a bit confused. "Er..wha?"

"The natives were able to take care of that wound of yours." Riderman pointed to Annrietta the bandages over her stomach. "It's a miracle that Yoroi didn't take a stabbing at you at your stomach..."

"I see." Annrietta blinked her eyes. "But wait! What about him?" The blonde Interpol agent asked Riderman. "Is he..."

Riderman nodded his head. "I took care of him. He shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank goodness." Annrietta laid back on the seat. "I thought you may not be able to defeat him."

"Right." Riderman chuckled. "Just because Yoroi was hard to fight with I fought doesn't mean a rider like myself should surrender. In the end, the riders are the winner of the day."

Annrietta couldn't help, but smile at Riderman's words. The same attitude that he used to defeat Yoroi's crab form in Tahiti.

"By the way," Riderman chuckled. "I forgot that we're heading towards Hawaii as we speak. We already left Tahitian airspace a few minutes ago."

"Excuse me." The Beaver's co-pilot went to the passenger compartment and handed Riderman an envelope. "I was asked to give this to you."

"Thanks." Taking the envelope from the co-pilot before he went back to the cockpit, Riderman tore it open and took out the folded paper and read the note.

_Yuki,_

_If you've read the note, this means that you're still alive. I've received word from my Interpol contacts that you're alive. Shiro and the others have been told and they're glad, but right now they're taking care of something big out there._

_I'm going to join in the fight too. If you're up to it, the others will need your help too._

_Kazuya Taki._

"Kazuya Taki." Riderman murmured. "A Japanese-American FBI agent's my ally against a bigger enemy? Interesting..."

"So it looks like I'll have to see him." Annrietta read the message given to Riderman.

"You're going to New York?" Riderman asked the Interpol agent.

"Of course. Since he's the one who contacted you, maybe I could get some information out of him."

"Er..." Riderman wanted to object, but Annrietta's eyes were busy glaring at him through his helmet, making the Japanese cringe at his seat. "Alright. Just make sure you get treated. Least thing I want to hear is another moment where you get stabbed in the same spot."

Annrietta changed from a frown to a smile. "Thank you, Riderman." She then had a grin. "Or should I say Yuki Joji."

Riderman smiled before he stared outside to see the blue waters of the Pacific Ocean as the Beaver continued to fly towards him. He didn't bother to notice that Annrietta had her right hand clasped softly over his left hand.

Annrietta had smiled, seeing Riderman look at the clouds outside of their seaplane.

A few weeks later, the two persons had decided to try something out. Both Interpol agent and ex-Destron scientist and Kamen Rider were in a relationship.

THE END

PS - Have been a fan of Kamen Rider when they showed BLACK, which was the only Kamen Rider show ever to be shown in the Philippines after Martial Law was abolished. It's most likely due to the ban of certain _shows _that the other Kamen Rider shows were not aired. That didn't stop me from researching more of this and that's when I learned about the other Kamen Riders from Ichigo and the way to RX. Sucks though, but that's how it was for Philippine society in the 1970s and 80s.

I like Riderman since he doesn't henshin but simply puts on his helmet, especially with the way Muraeda-san does him in the SPIRITS manga. And yeah, it's about time he's been paired. So this fic's a homage to Yuki/Annrietta. If you want to know more of the background between these two, check the Kamen Rider SPIRITS manga. Onemanga(dot)com has them. It's really a good read as Ishinomori-san wanted it to be quite dark in terms of blood, gore and lots of killing and deaths without second thought.


End file.
